I Don't Care
by TinyHandzRuleBD
Summary: At their Senior Turkey Race hilarity ensues. Some people eat, some run, some walk and some take pictures...? AU. Just some fun stuff in store for the guys. The story is better than the summary. :D Happy Late Thanksgiving everybody!


**I Don't Care:**

**Hi guys Long time no write... Lol, but Seriously... I've been writing and stuff so I just need to find the time to post. I wanted to put this Friendship/Bromance one-shot up in time for thanksgiving but some stuff happened and I thought: **_**"Better late than never, right?"**_

**I don't know If you guys know what a Turkey Race is and I don't know if we only do it in Puerto Rico, but I'll explain really quick for those of you who don't know how we do it. **

**Technically, It's a race (with the whole school) and the first 3 girls/boys from each level (Middle and High School) wins... Technically 12 people.**

**This story is literally about my experience with running with my Best Friends (love you guys) on our last year just for fun... And a Grade. :D This is slightly based on what happened and Some stuff I made up.**

**Anyways, on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, The Rocky Song (Bill Conti- **_**"Gonna Fly Now")**_** and Icona Pop's song **_**"I Love It"**_

It was _THE_ day. You know, going to school just to have a home room party with food and then run off to the sun. It seemed silly. That's why Logan never really did it. In the past 5 years he watched the same people run in the same track and win some turkey. Thing was that **THIS** year was different. His friends thought it would be a cool thing for all of them to do it together. You know, being seniors and all. The last time you did stuff in high school was kind of a big deal for them. Specially if they still didn't know where they were headed after words. He got out of bed and got his running suit. He just walked to school and on the way there his friends caught up to him.

"Morning Logan" Carlos his hyperactive friend went to his side.

"Morning" He replied tiredly.

"Sup Logie?" James his pretty friend went in front of him walking backwards.

"Nothing much... Where's Kendall?" Logan wondered about his last missing friend. The "Leader" of their little group.

"Right here dude" Kendall popped up from his other side.

They just kept talking about random topics on the way to school.

When they got there they headed to Homeroom where they could already smell the Bacon.

See, they lived in a small town and the school was even smaller. You could fit Middle and High school in one building and that was only less than 500 students. It was also a VERY friendly place. Seriously. No bullying.

Anyways their Homeroom teacher Mr. Bitters (Home Ec.) Decided he'd cook breakfast for everyone in the class.

Their group consisted of about 15 students.

_**Jennifer Woods **_

_**Jennifer Stone **_

_**Jennifer Gray **_

_**Camille Roberts **_

_**Jo Taylor **_

_**Lucy Stone **_

_**Kendall Knight**_

_**Logan Mitchell**_

_**James Diamond **_

_**Carlos Garcia **_

_**Jett Stetson **_

_**Steve Hudson **_

_**Dak Zevon **_

_**Oliver Reed **_

_**Tyler Maxwell**_

They weren't all close but they always had a good time together.

Anyways they went around the table and got their food before sitting in a big circle and eating. It was some good food. Chocolate chip pancakes with some scrambled eggs, ham and bacon.

"We forgot to say what we're thankful for..." Carlos whispered.

"We'll say it after we're done eating then." James answered.

Everyone kept happily eating their food and enjoying light conversation until Dak spoke up.

"You guys... I just... I just realized that after 5 or so years of being together... This is our last thanksgiving as a group." He said sadly.

Everybody stayed quiet after that. It was true that most of them (counting the other two groups of about 40 other people.) had been together for at least 5 years, more or less.

"So..." Logan trailed off

"That kind of ruined the mood." Kendall said.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Camille screamed.

Most of the class giggled.

Somebody came into the room. It was Eddie Jones from another class.

"Sup, the race is about to start." He said and left quickly.

"That fast it's only..." James started.

"9:30" Kendall finished.

"That fast? How?" Carlos asked.

"Time passes fast when you're enjoying yourself." Logan finished off.

They were in line. They decided they would try and keep up with each other. It was no secret Logan was the slowest and Carlos was the fastest.

Once they heard the P.E. Teacher, Ms. Wainwright blow the whistle, they started running. Logan didn't know why he felt so free. Most of the class was laughing while running... It was something about the wind hitting Logan's face that made him feel free so he just smiled and laughed as well.

Ahead of him he could see Jennifer Woods holding up her purse while running as well.

Next to him he saw James and Kendall a little bit more ahead. When he looked to the distance he could see Carlos buying a Corn dog and running afterwards. How did Carlos get ahead of them he will never know.

Most of them decided they would walk afterwards so they decided to take a breath. He could see Carlos in the distance. He turned around just In time to see Jett sitting on the floor loudly complaining about his feet hurting because of his designer shoes and taking them off. On their way to Carlos, James' mom called to tell him she had a business trip pop up. Kendall started hysterically laughing about the silly things the class was doing.

Halfway through the race Logan decided he was going to sing.

_**"I HAD A FEELING ON A SUMMER DAY WHEN YOU WHERE GONE!"**_ He looked behind him and just smiled at the way strangers looked at him yet his class wasn't fazed by it.

_**"I CRASHED MY CAR INTO THE BRIDGE I WATCHED IT, LET IT BURN..."**_ Kendall continued.

"I hate that song..." Carlos said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well, guess what?" James said holding up his phone.

_**"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!"**_ He sang while laughing.

_**"I DON'T CARE..."**_ Carlos decided to join in.

"Didn't you just say you hated this song." Logan asked his smaller friend.

"If you can't beat them, join them. Besides, It's one of those songs that you can't help but memorize even if you hate it." He said.

James just laughed as they kept singing.

They saw Camille, Jo and Lucy sit down on a bus bench. They later saw Dak and Steve taking a picture by some new tire swings at the side of the street. When they finally reached Carlos, he begged Logan to take a picture of him in the tire swing with the Corn dog as well.

When they were almost back to the school they realized they had to go up some stairs.

"Guys, guys. We have to do the Rocky thing. Seriously... James, don't laugh. This is our only chance. _Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime_." Kendall exclaimed.

"Dude we can do this anywhere." Carlos said.

Yeah, but not on these stairs, at the turkey race, while we're seniors." He responded.

"When you put it that way...' Carlos said.

As we got ready Kendall and Logan decided to murmur the song as they ran. It was one of the funniest things they had done in a while, soon James and Carlos joined in. School had been a pain this past semester but this was a free day. They felt amazing.

When they got to the top they sat on the side to just laugh.

A few minutes later they decided to finally finish the race. Half way there Logan realized he wanted to finish the race running. To feel the wind in his face again one last time. Free.

"Guys, I want to run again. To the finish line." Logan said.

"Why, It's only like 2 minutes away." Carlos stated.

"True that!" James said.

"I'm up for that." Kendall told him.

"Ok, let's go in 3... 2... 1..." Logan said as they both sped up.

"Are you serious?" James said as his friends left them.

"Guys!" Carlos continued as they sped off behind their friends.

They could see most of the class had already arrived. They also saw Ms. Collins and Mr. Roque smiling at the students that came in. After they passed the finish line and headed to get water Logan couldn't get the smile off his face.

He suddenly felt bad. He hadn't done this in the past 5 years and he missed out on all the fun he could've had.

He looks at everybody's smiling faces. Suddenly he felt his friends hugging him.

"We did it!" James said.

"We did it..." Logan repeated while a tiny smile spread across his face. He wouldn't trade this moment for anything. He couldn't change the past but he could decide for his future. Next up... Christmas.

**BIG NEWS EVERYONE: I will TRY and write a 25 days of Christmas story. The catch is: It'll only be one-shots and I will post them all on the weekend. I mean out of 7 days a week you get (for example) 7 updates in one Saturday. And if I skip I day it means more updates though... But yes, THAT'S MY GOAL. And now I say goodbye and I hope you get to eat some good Turkey. Have an awesome late Thanksgiving and share what you have. Be happy about Life and SHARE A REVIEW :D **


End file.
